A light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device that converts an electrical signal into light via a PN junction of a compound semiconductor. As the LED usage has increased in various fields such as indoor and outdoor lighting, headlights of a vehicle, and a backlight unit (BLU) of a display device, development of an LED having reliability and stability is required.
While silicone which is a siloxane-based polymer is widely used as a reflector and an encapsulant in a package of a light emitting diode, hardness of the silicone is still low even after hardening, and a modified silicone having an improved hardness has a low light-extraction efficiency.